


Silvie's Drabble Advent Calendar 2017

by silvie111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Christmas ficlets, Destiel Ficlets, Destiel Fluff, Fluffy Christmas Drabble Advent Calendar, M/M, destiel christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvie111/pseuds/silvie111





	Silvie's Drabble Advent Calendar 2017

**1**

@gneisscastiel: chocolate

 

**If you are in Germany, please visit Tübingen, town of my alma mater and the chocolART festival**

“What the heck? You’ve never tasted chocolate, Cas?” Dean said non-believingly in the middle of the crowded market place. People started to stare at the two of them already.  
“I never … had the ocassion. And besides it smells inappropriate.”  
“Inappropriate. Yeah.” Dean smiled smugly.  
They were at the Christmas chocolate market in a small south German city and the timber-framed buildings were sourrounding them. The church bells sounded 6 o'clock. It was already pitch dark and the place was full and crowded.  
Dean fidgeted in his shoulder bag and took one chocolate bar out, tore open the paper and gave one bite to Cas with a very devilish smile. “Here. Taste some.”  
Cas’ big blue eyes shone bright in the warm light of the blinking decorations. It reminded Dean of the one time when they were together for a case, without Sam, and Dean had taken him to a brothel and handed him out some dollar notes. Cas took the chocolate with the same expression as if he just wanted to burst out in tears. As if he would do a terrible sin. A minute or so he held it in his hands. Looked at it as if it was pure evil.  
“C'mon. Taste it.”  
Cas opened his mouth and then in slow motion he put the chocolate on his tongue, pensive what to do now. Ten closed it. Started to chew. His childlike eyes still glued on Dean.  
“So?” Dean could not wait for any reaction but the angel was stoish and factual as always.  
“Chocolate Liquor. Cocoa Butter. Milk. Added industrial sugar. Vanilla flavour. Lecithin. Preservatives.”  
“Oh.” Yes, Dean was a bit disappointed. How romantic was this, listing up the … ingredients. But yes it was so typical of Cas, yet so … cute?  
“Ow…. wha… what is this? What does it do?” Cas’ voice started to raise to a high pitchy panic attack.  
“What’s what?”  
“It changes its aggregate state.”  
“Its what? Oh. You mean it melts?”  
“Ah … ah…” Castiel left his mouth open, tongue sticking out in horror, and small sweet drops were rinsing out of his mouth. “What am I supposed to do, Dean?”  
Dean chuckled. He couldn’t stop grinning. “You’re a weird little dorky dude, you know that? Hey. Lemme.” And then Dean licked the little cocoa-milky-with-added-industrial-sugar drops off Cas’ lips and a mocking licking soon became a tender shy kiss.  
“So I now understand why you humans love chocolate so much.” Cas stated when Dean broke the kiss.  
“Yes, you weird cute dork, yes.”

 

 

**2**

 

**@babyinthetrench: pottery**

 

[Originally posted by danneelsbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZNTy_u1vLAMmV)

 

“Where did you get this?”, asked Dean, looking confused at a pottery mug in his hands, his Christmas present this year.

“From Jerusalem. 100 BC.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Wow! But isn’t it very precious? Like does it belong in a museum?”

“I don’t know. It’s just an ordinary mug. I went back in time and fetched it for you yesterday. They had plenty of them at the bazar. So nothing special.”

“Okay. Nothing special. You got me a precious ancient mug from ancient Jerusalem, but it is just an ordinary one, like at pre-Jesus IKEA thing? What will I do with that information?”

“I don’t know. I just have no money and all the people shopping in the city scare me.”

“You know, Cas. Sometimes you are very, very weird.”

Cas sighed and folded his hands in his lap. “Yes, I know. All this Christmas thing confuses me a lot. You don’t like it?”

Dean inspected the mug closer. “I _love_ it. Hey, I must confess, it is the craziest gift I have ever gotten. But I absolutely love it. It’s … it’s _so you_ getting me this. Thank you. That really warms my heart.”

A shy smile in Cas’ face, more a grimace. “I am relieved now. I didn’t know what to get you. I was torn apart between some Babylonian carpets or Assyrian …”

“Okay. Okay. I love it. It’s perfect. Now yours. Wait …” And suddenly his ears and cheeks became a deep red, his fingers began to shake nervously as he fumbled a little present out of his pocket. It had the shape of a ring box.

“This is … very precious too. Like yours”, Dean handed it to Cas, “Precious in worth. But even more in what you mean to me.”

 

 

**3**

 

**@haven333: snowman**

 

[Originally posted by thesimplethingsinlifex](https://tmblr.co/Zmaybo1Yk5x2v)

 

It was the first snow of the year for them. It was the first snow Jack had ever seen in his whole short life. The calendar paper had been torn apart this morning, changing from November to December. Changing into a whole new world and then it started to snow. Brown desolate barren fields became magic festivity dresses for the earth, streched to the horizon.

After breakfast they got out of the motel in New England. Their case was solved and soon they would head back to Kansas. Dean and Sam were muffled in five layers of warm clothes, while Castiel and Jack just wore their thin regular suits, shirts, coats and jackets.

In total amazement Jack got to his knees, took a bit of snow on his fingertips and tasted it.

“It’s H2O in frozen form. I don’t trust it”, stated Castiel dead-serious and Dean and Sam had some difficulties not to burst out laughing.

“Funny. It looks so warm. Yet is is so cold”, replied Jack, not shivering at all. “What do you do with it?”

“Snow angels!”, Dean burst out with a bright wide smile.

“Snow? Angels?”, rasped Cas with his deep voice and Jack tilted his head.

“Erm … erm … _snowmen._ You could build a snowman”, Sam stuttered.

“That is so childish.” Castiel crossed his arms.

“Oh come on, you are so boring since you became a father, Cas”, and with that Dean grabbed a handful of snow, made a snowball out of it and by rolling it in the fresh snow he quickly had made a huge ball, the body of a snowman.

The first snowman became bigger than the second one, that Sam had made. They were jumping and smiling like little kids, Dean trying to mess up Sam’s snowman by making little boobs of snow. When their work was finished Cas still looked annoyed and confused. “Now what?”

“Nothing. You just have fun. You just build a snowman when you see your first snow of the year. That is all.”

“Hm”, grumpled Cas.

“Something is missing”, considered Jack and in an instant - blink and it was over - he had created two more.

Now there were four snowmen, one huge one, one slightly smaller one. And in front Jack’s two.

“It’s a family. A family of snowmen.” Jack smiled proudly.

“Yeah. A family. I see it”, said Sam, “It’s us.”

 

 

 

**4**

 

**@starsinursa: popcorn**

[Originally posted by sooper-dee-dooper-natural](https://tmblr.co/ZWLrfi2G505P8)

 

It had always been a hard task to buy groceries for Dean and now even more while Castiel and Jack were shopping for the big Christmas meal. And it was hell before they even got in.

“Wait. What are you doing, Jack?” Cas was confused when he saw Jack pick on a bush right outside the store. He’s gotten used to human things by now but sometimes he wasn’t … sure?

“Rosemary”, answered Jack, “Dean ordered us to get rosemary. Look on the list!”

“But he …” Cas made a face as if he calculated something, “he meant _inside_ the store. Or … didn’t … he … hm … Well, whatever. Get those.”

“Okay.” They both arranged their jackets and coats and prepared for war. Then the doors slid open and …

… they were in.

“So, okay, we survived. What’s next?”, asked Jack, trying to smile at his father.

“Popcorn”, read Castiel from the list. And sighed a bit tired. Fighting a civil war in heaven seemed like an easy kid’s game by now.

“Okay.” So they searched the whole market, went to the cereal section, the bakery, and finally got to the sweets aisle.

“Here. Is that it?”, Jack took a white package of marshmallows, examining it from one hand to the other, eyebrows raised in concentration. Through the plastic his fingers grabbed one of the marshmallows inside and he squeezed it in his hands.

“You want to buy these?”

“Yeah, Dad, it’s definitely popcorn.”

“So …” Cas looked at the neverending list of hell. Crowley couldn’t have made a more demanding list. May he rest in peace. “Next is … Marshmallows.”

“Oh, I know where to get them!” A golden sparkle of happiness was forming in Jack’s eyes and he nearly jumped when he took something from the shelves and handed it to his father.

“Isn’t that only for microwaves?”, asked Castiel, staring overwhelmed at the popcorn box.

“I think it works either way.”

“Do you think we are doing good? Will Dean be satisfied with us? I have the bad feeling that we are messing up Christmas, Jack. I am very concerned.”

“Come on, Dad!” Jack gave his prettiest smile. “It’s _Dean_ after all! He’ll manage, he’ll improvise. He will make it good and right. It’s Dean Winchester, the one who always made Christmas special, even the crappiest ones. Ask Sam!”

And Castiel’s mouth twitched into an adoring smile. Yes, it was Dean.

And Dean could make anything good and right. Even messed up Christmases.

 

 

 

**5**

 

**@supernaturalfuckers : gummy sharks**

[Originally posted by collinbatesworld](https://tmblr.co/Zpf5Lo1xDvFpB)

 

What had he done, what had his older brother Balthazar done again? Sometimes his so-called jokes were really unbearable! Just one second before Cas and Balthazar were in the middle of a fight with some angels and then – zap! - Cas was still at the same place but it wasn’t the same place exactly. It was still the street were he had fought but now a lot of people with scripts in their hands and coffees were marching around, discussing, stumbling over thick cables.

Cas was very pissed. Not the meta-world again! It was so annoying!

He had visited – or rather was forced to visit – that world now four or five times already. This time everything was clad in white and red, with twig branches everywhere.

“Hey, Mish, what a great Christmas episode, don’t you think, eh? Years since we had one!”, a familiar voice said to him. He turned around and saw Dean – no, _Jensen_ in this world – with a very ridiculous reindeer sweater, eating furiously gummy bears that were shaped like sharks. This Jensen always called him “Misha” here. _Misha?!_

Castiel tilted his head. “You shouldn’t eat too much of these, you know what always happens?”

“Yeah, I know. But I can’t help myself. It’s that sweet tooth time of year and it’s …” Suddenly his happy face changed, his brows furrowed and he frowned.

“What is it? Stomach cramps?”, asked Castiel.

“No. Not at all”, growled Jensen but bent over a bit.

“You really ate too much.”

“No”, he squeaked, “I don’t … ah!”

“Hey, let me help you.”

“What …?” But before Jensen could speak further, Castiel’s hand made a glowing gesture and he saw that Jensen’s expressions relaxed.

“Misha? What the heck was that? Misha?”

“I am not M…”

POUFF!

Back again.

“Balthazar! Don’t do that again! This isn’t funny!”

But Balthazar just laughed and Castiel had the bad feeling he would meet Jensen again very soon …

 

 

 

**6**

 

**im-a-tiger------roar : halo**

 

[Originally posted by cierrasuee](https://tmblr.co/Zm6I2t1hdBHQp)

 

Castiel was now gone for weeks. No word of him, no call, his phone seemed dead. Dean was pissed, concerned and angry. This idiot could have at least send a text message but whatever! It was typical of Cas.

December came almost to an end. It was Christmas Eve. Another boring Christmas in a shabby motel room. Beer. Microwave food. Plastic angels.

Where was the real one? On this special day you were supposed to be together with your beloved and dear ones, with your family. He had told Cas, that he was family. So why didn’t he just call and wish him a happy holiday?

Well, damn it! Dean didn’t need things like that. He was a grown man now, not a kid anymore. He didn’t need trashy angels now.

“What’s up?”, asked Sam and opened another beer for him.

“What?! Nothing!”

“Come on. I know something is off with you.”

“You are crazy, Sam! Drink your beer and shut up!”

Sam rolled his eyes and switched on the TV. An hour passed with the “Grinch” flickering, then suddenly, in the middle of the night, a very bright light filled the small room.

“What the hell is that?”, asked Dean and immediately – ever the hunter – reached for his gun.

“The faeries again?” Sam was alarmed too.

Together they got out and saw an oval-shaped silver light in the black sky, accompanied with sparkling stars. Hadn’t the weather been cloudy and terrible the whole day? So why could you see the stars now?

Sam calmed down a bit. “Doesn’t seem dangerous to me …”

But Dean didn’t hear him anymore.

The silvery light … it was a halo. And Dean couldn’t help but smile.

He whispered: “And a merry Christmas to you too, Cas, buddy.”

 

 

 

**7**

 

**@its-the-tenerife-sea: Hanukkah**

 

[Originally posted by bellatalbot](https://tmblr.co/ZXT5Fe2OywQWF)

 

He had been there, the week it happened. For them it was the year 3597 since the beginning of earth. But he knew that it had been billions of years, more of a whole lifetime of a god since the creation of everything.

The Holy Temple had been rededicated, but the people were still sad and pensive.

The light in the middle of the room already flickered. There wasn’t enough Holy Oil left. Soon the light would fade and it would be dark again.

Carefully Castiel touched the flame, let it play and dance around his fingers.

Nobody should be left in the dark.

Then he had an idea.

But would they mind? Would his family be angry if he did that …? They were always annoyed by his appearances on the earth. They were always so afraid that he would be caught by a human.

But still … Well, he was the rebellious angel after all.

So he separated some blue light from his true form and blew it on the flame. And the next morning and the next day it still shone, the flame bigger as the day before and the people were wondering what had happened.

The second night Castiel was there again. And again the light was fading. He blew on it a second time. And the next day the flame still burned.

Castiel was there night after night and the flame lasted eight whole days until the humans had managed to make new Holy Oil.

They called it a wonder.

Cas’ family in heaven called it teenage rebellion. It was just a phase, they said, soon he would grow up and become the angel he was supposed to be and would leave the hairless apes finally alone …

 

 

 

**8**

 

**@afanofmanystuffs: what I want for Christmas is a week off**

 

[Originally posted by drpizzza](https://tmblr.co/ZbOKMn1zMQDrA)

 

All I want for Christmas is a week off – _Castiel. 8.26 am_

 

what? why? are you the christmas angel now? much christmas work to do at the north pole? - _Dean. 9.01 am_

 

Haha! **emoticon with tongue sticking out** Dean where are the emoticons on this new app update??? - _Castiel 9.02 am_

 

 **eyeroll** – _Dean 9.01 am_

 

no, really, what’s up? - _Dean 9.02 am_

 

I hate being with my family at Christmas. It is always a horrible time up here then … (I still can’t find the emoticons ) - _Castiel 9.02 am_

 

have you mobile connection there in heaven haha?! - _Dean 9.03 am_

 

Yes – _Castiel 9.03 am_

 

so why don’t you spend christmas with us – _Dean 9.03 am_

 

? - _Dean 9.04 am_

 

?? - _Dean 9.05 am_

 

Dean. I can’t. That would be blasphemy. - _Castiel 9.06 am_

 

 **eyeroll** – _Dean 9.06 am_

 

what happened to the renegade angel, huh? the rebel? - _Dean 9.07 am_

 

I don’t know – _Castiel 9.10 am_

 

_Come on. Come here. We only got you back and now you are gone again. As I said to you, you are family. We are your family now. We care more for you than those big bag of dicks called the angel pantheon – Dean 9.15 am_

 

I really can’t I have to find Jack I’m failing again Couldn’t take care for the boy … … Bye, Dean. A merry Christmas. See you next year – _Castiel 9.20 am_

 

_Castiel logged off 9.20 am_

 

Oh, Cas … - _Dean 9.25 am_

 

 

 

**9**

 

**@ravenangel33: snowflake**

 

[Originally posted by green-circles](https://tmblr.co/Zj3HRw1y5MFPS)

 

They were in the middle of the night on the middle of the road and the engine just died while the worst snowstorm since ages was covering the Impala in white powder. Snowflakes danced on the windshield.

“Fuck!” Dean banged on the steering wheel and groaned.

“Your car is getting old, Dean”, said Castiel in a dry voice.

“Shut up! She’s like good wine. Getting better with every year she gets older.” With every second the heat that had made the inside of the car warm and snugly died more away and the bitter cold was creeping in. Soon he would be freezing in here. He would freeze and die if an actual angel hadn’t accompanied him. Dean looked sideways, raised his eyebrows and waited. He started to shiver. Cas soon must notice …

“Dean? What … Why are you staring at me like that?”

“It’s fucking cold, don’t you think?”

“I don’t feel anything.”

“But I … I am being frosted.” Dean dialed Sam’s number and quickly got him on the phone. “Yeah, Sam, hey. Pick me up. _Now!_ ” He heard an “On my way” before his phone died too.

And then they sat in the car, side by side and stared into the twirling snowfall.

“Dean?”

“Yes?” His teeth were shattering by now.

“I noticed you are uncomfortable, perhaps below your normal body temperature.”

“Oh, yeah. Now that you say it. Good to know, thanks. What would I do without you, huh?” He rolled his eyes.

“I know, Dean. You would die without me.” He leaned in Dean’s direction. “Let me warm you up.” And then Castiel gently put a hand on Dean’s ice-cold cheek and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. It was a long, deep kiss, a kiss to get lost in, to forget the world around you.

When Cas broke the kiss, he sat back on his seat and continued to gaze out of the window.

“Wow … Cas … what …? I thought you would do your magic angel fingersnip and … but that was … that was … something … else …”

“You … you meant … my powers? Oh …” He bit his lip and suddenly went deep red. “Sorry, Dean.”

“Never mind, Cas.” And Dean’s lips twisted into a shy smile. “Actually I am quite warm now … hey, look, there comes Sam!”

 

 

 

**10**

 

**@castiellover: wings**

 

[Originally posted by oubliette-of-deduction](https://tmblr.co/ZeO6gn275H3DF)

 

“You’ll like that movie. It’s awesome.” Dean nearly jumped when he put the dvd in the player and hit the green button on the receiver.

“Its about cowboys, Dean. I find that boring.”

“No. Not _this_ movie.” And with the widest grin he sat next to Cas on the couch. One moment he didn’t know what to do with his arms, put it on the back of the couch, in his lap, or what? Or around Cas? But then he took the popcorn and stuffed it all in.

The movie went on. Dean had babbled at first. Cas had complained but as it went on they became more and more quiet.

Then the scene in the tent. A kiss. A sex scene …?

Dean heard a surprised moaning from Cas and another sound he couldnt quite place in. Was it … feathers? Rustling feathers? He felt something pinch him, some force that pushed him a little away from Cas.

“Cas? What…?”

Cas flinched and his cheeks went red. “Oh sorry, Dean … I … that happens when I forget myself …”

“When you … ” Dean squinted. A habit he had gotten from his angel.

The movie went on. The last scene. The jacket scene …

Dean saw from the corner of his eyes that Cas tried to hide his tears. Very carefully and slowly Dean put his arm around Cas and he felt the angel leaning nearer to him and that … force … the wings … encircling around both of them.

 

 

 

**11**

 

**Anon: Hawaii Christmas**

 

[Originally posted by angelwithdarkwings](https://tmblr.co/ZjYj9r2SHpdT_)

 

(always Meta!Cockles, the role they play on the stage is very different to how they are at home …)

~~Dear Misha~~

~~Hello Misha~~

~~Hey, Mish!~~

Misha,

Christmas at the beach is totally weird, I have to tell you! I am sweating here and I wear short pants! Well, I thought about you today. It must be very cold up there.

So …

~~I don’t even know why I’m writing this letter …~~

Is it snowing there where you live? Could you call me and chat a while with me? No, I get it, you probably have not a single second free time. It’s Christmas after all, isn’t it?!

Hey, remember that time we were here and you brought your bad taste flip flops all the way to Hawaii? That was fun!

Anyway. I just wanted to give you all the sunny Christmas vibes from the beach. And I wanted to let you know that I thought about you while going shopping today. Remember the dad Hawaii shirts I bought back then for all of us three? Yours was red, you demanded something not black and I bought you a red one.

Okay … Wishing you a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

~~Bye~~

~~Lots of love,~~

~~Yours truly,~~

~~Hugs and kisses,~~

Yours, Jensen

 

 

**12**

 

**@starsinursa: mistletoe**

 

[Originally posted by thefriendlypigeon](https://tmblr.co/Zs3wij2MNPy2h)

 

It was the last day in school before the Christmas holidays. The last day ever for the Winchester brothers in this school, in this town. Again their father made them move, far away, a whole new area, a new state.

Dean – he was sixteen, seventeen by now? Cas really could not judge human appearances and he easily forgot because what does a human year even mean? - had said goodbye to his girlfriend. Like he always had said to so many girls: Oh, I will miss you so much, you were so special, I never had someone like you, I will keep in touch, write letters to you, every week!

And Castiel knew by now that he didn’t mean it, never meant it. That got him distracted. This human was so wonderful, so breath-taking, so kind and selfless to his younger brother, yet so mean to his love interests. How could this be?

The school was still quiet. The last minutes of the last class ticking by. Dean waited outside Sam’s classroom door, then they would ride together to the motel and meet their father. They would pack their things and off they were.

It happened that a mistletoe was hanging at the classroom door, Castiel noticed. Oh, what was that old human saying again? You had to kiss someone under a mistletoe … and what would happen then?

He had forgotten. But suddenly he felt the urge to kiss this boy. He had known him for years, he had been watching over their family for generations. But in the last year, Castiel had developed a certain … _feeling_ for him he could not place yet. Was it that he himself got past the age of teenage-angel, being a billion years now? Was it because Dean was so … so Jesus-like sometimes? He had that appeal that made Cas’ mind and grace starting to overflow and overglow.

So he leaned in for a kiss, on those perfect lips. And immediately he saw Dean freeze. Yes, of course, angels are very, very cold, if humans come to near to them they would be frozen within seconds.

So Castiel quickly parted from Dean and swirled away. But there remained a warm feeling in his heart that grew every day.

Was it a danger to angels, a sickness? Would it ruin him, kill him? Would it make him … human?

 

 

**13**

 

**Anon: lights**

 

[Originally posted by a-night-in-wonderland](https://tmblr.co/Z8XURq1_JELc7)

 

“It’s every year the same. Every year Dean exaggerates it with the decorations and the Christmas lights and half of Lebanon has no electricity for an hour at Christmas.” Sam rolled his eyes, drank his coffee and read the newspaper while Castiel observed a feverish Dean, rummaging in boxes of Christmas stuff, in a total flow, cheeks red.

“Hey, I can year you, Sammy! Don’t act like I am not in the room!”

“But what’s the point in those miles and miles of light you always put up?”

“I wanna make sure that our bunker will be seen from the ISS. Everybody shall see our bunker from Google Earth!”

“But it’s a … _bunker_ ”, said Sam annoyed. “It’s not _supposed_ to be seen!”

“Oh, come on.” Dean let out a nervous laugh. “I can’t handle it if my neighbour Mr Wilson will have a brighter decoration as me. Last year was a humiliation for me! This year, _I_ will win again!”

Castiel’s astonished growl cut into the moment like a knife: “He turns into the average American Dad since we adopted Jack.”

“Hey, Cas! We have a son and a daughter now. We have obligations to be fulfilled.” And with that he spent hours and hours making the bunker the most visible thing on the globe in the hemisphere that celebrated Christmas. Tim Taylor would have been proud of him.

And on Christmas Eve all four of them plus Claire were standing outside, all oll them annoyed and bored but Dean the only one smiling like a puppy: “And noooow, iiiiiiiit’s shoooow time!” He had the current line plug in this hand, put it in, and … for a very short moment, half a second, everything was blinding white, like Castiel had emerged into his true form. But that moment did not last long and then Lebanon was in total darkness.

“I’ll get the candles”, said Claire.

Castiel touched his husband on his shoulder. “Yeah, same procedure as every year, Dean. And even I get that reference.”

 

 

**14**

 

**@castiel-saved-me-from-myself: warm, cozy late mornings staying inside**

 

[Originally posted by frozen-delight](https://tmblr.co/ZSx6ko2HyzEiC)

 

The morning, the rain,

We have nowhere to go,

We have nothing to do,

a whole new feeling,

How is this to you?

 

It’s so warm,

near you, near your body,

just let me stay with you.

You never sleep,

you just watch over me,

Is this a morning to you too?

 

Do you know daytime,

do you know nighttime?

What difference does it make to you?

Do you know that feeling,

do you feel what I know?

 

I know you

and I don’t know you.

Is this cozy for you too?

Feeling your body under the blanket,

I close my eyes

and snuggle into you.

 

This is no longer a vessel for you,

isn’t it?

This _is_ you,

so do you feel it too?

This human body,

does it make you feel that warmth too?

 

Being loved, being home,

warm, cozy late mornings staying inside

with me,

we together,

you know it, you feel it, you get it?

 

I want you so bad to be like me

but you will always stay an angel for me …

 

 

 

**15**

 

**@bend-me-shape-me: destiel + gifts**

 

[Originally posted by jordanwinchesterimagines](https://tmblr.co/ZxSh5m2MpnhWa)

 

Dear Sammy,

oh my God, I don’t really know what to buy him? I mean, he is an angel after all. And I am afraid I will hurt his feelings, his _religious_ feelings. You get me? This all could just go terribly wrong. But I want to buy him something, really, he deserves it, don’t you think?

Nothing special, nothing expensive, nothing kitchy and … well, I don’t know … Is he even Christian? Or what kind of angel is he? I never have asked him. Oh my God!

A gift that shows him how much he means to me, to _us._ That he is a brother to us, but not that … not that … well, no homo, you know?

Hey, what you think … I could get him a new tie! He only has this one and it’s getting messier and threads starting to come out from it. What colour would he like? Of course, blue, but what blue? A lighter shade or another dark one? Would he find it too boring if I got him another dark one?

Oh man, isn’t that stupid? A tie??!! I mean … ugh … what a boring gift. As if you buy your girlfriend a cooking pot. Not that he is my boyfriend or something like that.

So … I don’t really know, Sammy, I have no clue what to buy for him.

What you think?

 

Dear Sam,

I always appreciate your advices and I am consulting you on this one.

I am very unsure what to buy for Dean this year for your saviour’s birthday festivity.

I thought about something traditional this year. Incense, mhyrr and a little gold nugget. Wouldn’t that be too kitchy?

Let me know your considerations.

Yours faithfully,

Castiel, Angel of the Lord

 

Dear Dean, Dear Cas,

just confess finally how much you love each other. You know, in the TOTAL HOMO WAY!!!!

Okay?

I am praying for you,

xxx,

Sammy

 

 

 

**16**

 

**@daughter-of-the-rain-and-snow: decorating the tree**

[Originally posted by littlechristmasblog](https://tmblr.co/ZTBJkj1z4tF1r)

 

“Don’t move! DON’T MOVE! I’ll get the vacuum cleaner. _Nobody moves, that is an order_!”

Claire rolled her eyes at Dean, her step-dad. “It’s just a Christmas ball. It fell on the ground and it broke and we are no little children so we can handle it, okay?” She kneeled down and tried to pick up the shards.

“No, Claire! Don’t touch them! _You could cut your finger_!”

“Have I done something wrong?” Jack was near to tears, so Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. “No, Jack, no. You have done nothing wrong.”

“But it was me who let it fall and now Dean is a mess.”

“It’s not your fault. It could happen to anyone. Besides, Dean is always a mess when it comes to decorating the tree.” Castiel picked up all the shards and threw them in the nearest bin. Dean was still on the edge of a panic attack. Well, that’s what happens when a hunter kind of marries, kind of gets children and kind of settles into a family life. Especially at Christmas. When they were hunting demons and monsters, those were the easy days!

“It’s better if I decorate it all alone. I have made a decoration plan some weeks ago. Okay?”

Castiel did one of his full body eye rolls but he couldn’t suppress a smile. “Totally okay for me. Do your thing and don’t scare the children, _darling.”_

He loved Dean, every day a bit more if that even was possible. Yes, no doubt, Dean was the righteous man. He was _the one_ , this badass hunter, merciless fighting for the good in this world, the husband, loving his angel endlessly. And the brother and father, caring so much for his little patchwork family.

But on Christmas, well … he overdid it a bit. But that’s what all American dads do at this time of year when they love their family as much as Dean did.

 

 

 

**17**

 

**Anon: Frankie goes to Hollywood**

[Originally posted by erule](https://tmblr.co/ZMUXyr2Q1A5B0)

 

_I’ll protect you from the hooded claw_

_Keep the vampires from your door._

  
They were dancing in the bunker kitchen at midnight. Slowly, carefully, neither of them daring to say anything in order to not break the magical moment.

Since Cas came back, again, Dean had taken the chance and had told him how much he loved him.

  
_I’m so in love with you_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

  
He never wanted to let him go again. Ever. His angel. He would always try to protect Cas and he knew that Castiel did the same. Since the day he rescued him from hell.

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

  
Dean tucked his fingers tighter into Cas’ white shirt. Incredible to see his beloved without the ever present trench coat, without the suit jacket, just in his white shirt, sleeves rolled up. So casual and trusting. Dean felt the warmth of Cas’ skin, felt his breath.

  
_I’ll be around with my undying_

_Death defying love for you_

  
“Cas…?”, came Dean’s voice, rough but also so tender.

“Hm?”

“I will love you. Forever and always. I know it took me so long to say this back to you. I am so sorry but …”

“Sssshhh… hey, it’s okay.” Cas brushed with his finger over Dean’s lips and then kissed them. “I love you, Dean. My righteous man. A bond made in heaven and hell. Forever and always.”

 

 

 

**18**

 

**@jdragon122: mittens**

 

[Originally posted by wellwhataboutme](https://tmblr.co/ZVZQwx2SlO8sd)

 

When Dean had introduced Jack to the movie “Frozen” Jack was blown away in an instant. His eyes were shining watching the story unfold, tearing up, his smile as if he finally had found a soulmate. From this day on he started wearing mittens.

“So I won’t hurt others again, you know”, he told Cas and his adoptive father was very concerned by that thought. Still Jack thought of himself as a monster.

“You don’t need them. You can do good. You did so much good in this world already. And beautiful.” And Castiel smiled worriedly but very proud too, at his son. “You didn’t quite get the Elsa-movie, didn’t you?”

“I have. I can’t control my powers neither. And I hurt people. I hurt you. I hurt Dean.”

Cas sighed. He took Jack’s hands in his and took the mittens off. “Yes, but you didn’t hurt us intentionally. See, that is love. You sometimes hurt people and sometimes you don’t even know it. You wanna do something good and you terribly mess up and then you want to fix it and it gets worse and worse.”

“Yes. Like you ever know how that feels like.” Jack’s voice became quieter. “You are just so perfect. And I am not. How can I ever be like you, Castiel?”

“But you are like me! You can love! And love makes you do good things and horrible things. But in the end, it’s all about love. I am very proud of you. Now, come on. Don’t ever wear those stupid mittens again, okay?” He chuckled. “Know what, Jack? Let it go!”

 

 

 

**19**

 

**@dmsilvisart: Secret Santa**

 

[Originally posted by gingerheadhairfan](https://tmblr.co/Z0aC-j23iF9J-)

 

You always could tell who had made the gifts. It really wasn’t a Secret Santa. You got candy from Gabriel, Balthazar always gifted smutty playtoys or ancient weapons he had stolen from the heroes. Raphael’s gifts for his secret Santa were old things from himself he hastily wrapped up. He really didn’t want to waste any time thinking of others.

But this year, Castiel really could not tell who his Secret Santa was. He had only gotten a little scribbled note and he didn’t even recognize the handwriting.

The note read:

“This is for you,

Only for you.

This gift will last forever,

It will change you,

It will never leave you.

The righteous man

Waiting for you

Praying for you.

You are allowed to rescue him,

Your hand will leave a mark on him forever

And he will be yours.

He will be your gift.

Just a little thing for me to give you,

One little human,

But a big life-changing gift for you.

Your Secret Santa,

XXX.”

 

 

 

**20**

 

**@bae-in-a-trenchcoat: tea**

[Originally posted by supernaturalfreewill](https://tmblr.co/Z4Dsil2LHGUKw)

 

“It’s not very unusual for humans to get a cold, you know”, said Dean and handed Cas a cup of hot steaming tea. Castiel didn’t quite take it so well being no angel anymore.

Runny nose, eyes rimmed red, Cas grumpled. “Well, I feel like shit. How do you manage this? How do you survive this? Please someone call for my brother to save me.”

“Just drink your tea, pal.” Dean rolled his eyes but smiled a little.

“Will it heal me?”

“No.”

“Will it stop the snort from rinsing out of my nose?”

“No. Not really.”

“Or will it stop my aching limbs? Or …”

“Well, it is not medicine. It’s just tea. Okay?”

“Huh …!” Castiel did one of his epic full-body eye rolls. Dean really had to hold back a mighty laugh. Cas was just too sweet having the flu.

“So what does tea do, Dean?”

“It kind of comforts your soul. Just try it. One sip. Come on.”

He did. And one half-moment later he spit it out. “ _It’s hot_!”

And Dean finally had to laugh. “Yeah, I just have made it. You have to wait a little. You are sometimes so impatient.”

“I am not impatient, Dean.”

“Yes. Well, truly speaking you can just wait a whole night doing nothing at all or quietly sit in a corner for ages. But you can’t wait for tea to cool or for a door to open or … hey …” He saw that Cas’ eyes were flickering and looked very tired. “Come on. Get some sleep. This will help for real.”

And an exhausted human Castiel snuggled into the bed, Dean arranged the blanket and smiled at him. Of course he didn’t see it because he was soundly asleep the next second after.

The tea cooled down on the additional nightstand Dean had bought when Cas had moved into the bunker.

 

 

**21**

 

**Anon: Night divine**

 

[Originally posted by lost-shoe](https://tmblr.co/ZffbNu29QkKpa)

 

 _Fall on your knees  
O hear the angels’ voices  
O night divine  
  
_ Dear Cas,  
I still remember the day we met. I still remember every second of it. Although it was shorter than I have in memory. There were just a few minutes, just a few moments, where you looked at me with so many emotions and yet with so few, your face stone-cold and confused, with your head tilt, and your squint …  
”What’s the matter? You don’t deserve to be saved?”  
With your few words, you have told my whole life, you knew everything there was. You looked deep into my heart and the place there that always felt so wrong and cold and lonely, suddenly was filled with … you …  
  
_O holy night the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior’s birth  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth _  
  
Dear Cas,  
I can’t go on without you, I am nothing without you. As I said, I have so much fun with you, I find so much comfort in you. You are my angel, and I need you here, damn, you’ll never know how much I need you here, how hard it is for me seeing you like that, remembering you on that table when I wrapped the blanket over your face and when we set you on fire and … I can’t. I JUST CAN’T!  
  
_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new glorious morn _  
  
But you must be there, you still must be there, somewhere.  
This can’t be it! This can’t be the end of the story, just like that? Stabbed in the back and then gone? And for what? Oh please … Please, please, please, if there is a God, if there is someone who listens to my stupid prayer, please bring him back, bring my angel back!  
  
_Fall on your knees_  
O hear the angels’ voices  
  
Please take me back …  
Please bring my Cas back …

 

 

 

**22**

 

**@ravenangel33: reindeer**

 

[Ursprünglich gepostet von slytherin-hunter](https://tmblr.co/Ztml0r2S46vyI)

 

 _Sorry, the “reindeer” just has a “blink and you’ll miss it”-cameo. I am sick with the flu and I had no better idea how to work it in :)_ **  
**

 

Dean and Cas had taken a long walk through the wood, they didn’t know what time it was, how long they have been out. Snow was falling heavily and Dean’s feet were frozen by now but his angel didn’t show any signs of coldness and he didn’t want to be the one who was too sensible. At some time in the wood it seemed that they had seen a reindeer but it was more rather a normal deer.

When the sunshine faded and it got dark, the ground became more slippery. Dean almost had slithered down a hill if Cas hadn’t caught his arm.

One moment time stood still and Dean just looked into those blue eyes, so over-concerned and worrying about nothing. His hand-grip was firm and strong. Wow, so strong …

“Are you okay, Dean?”

“Yes. Hey, no big deal. I’m no princess you know.”

Cas let up on him and Dean regretted it. It had felt so … good, being held by the angel. If he would act out another fall …? If he … If he made it look like he would fall right _into_ Castiel’s arms …?And then perhaps … well … let his lips _accidentally_ fall on Cas’ mouth?

Ah … no … what a childish behavior! He just had to tell him for once, just tell him how much he … how much Cas meant to him …

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I, erm … I really am _so glad_ that you are back.”

“Thanks. It’s good to be reunited.”

“Yes …” Dean bit his lip. It was really cold now and dark. They had to head back to the bunker. And so the perfect moment was over just like that. “Yes, so good, _pal_.”

 

 

 

**23**

 

**@supernaturalfuckers: a stuffed animal**

 

[Originally posted by venenogifs](https://tmblr.co/ZPCPrh2F0bg2O)

 

 

“Hey, look, Jack, what I got ya.” Dean handed him a little brown bag from the mall. With very curious eyes Jack took out the little stuffed plushie “Grumpy Cat” and observed it in his hands as if it was some important science study.

“It’s the grumpy cat. Eh? Eh? Get it?” Dean looked expectantly at him, waited … and waited for a clasp or just a little recognition for his genius gift.

But after what seemed like hours Jack just said: “I don’t get the reference if there even is one?” And he looked so innocent but damn! That little kid!

“The _grumpy cat_. Claire has one too. Castiel has given it to her as a little welcome present to our hunter family. You know, we always made fun of how grumpy cat resembles Cas and Cas’ well… vessel is really Claire’s father, so it was a reference that Claire was not only Jimmy Novak’s daughter but really Cas’ too and … Okay? Get it?”

“I am Castiel’s son.” He said it so matter-of-factly as if there never was any doubt but he did smile, very happy indeed. “I know this. I knew this before I was born that Castiel is my father. I chose him.”

“Okay. But you must admit that the grumpy cat is really funny as some kind of ‘baby shower’-gift in this _family_?”

But Jack just shrugged smiling and Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh man, my genius jokes are wasted here…”

 

 

 

 

**24**

 

**@sactownbrowns2: random acts of kindness**

 

**Aaaaaah, oh my God, that was the hardest task of all. Because. you know, that is the _true_ meaning of Christmas, performing random acts of kindess, isn’t it? We have that older lady in our neighbourhood who is always, always alone in her little apartment, we see her from our sleeping room window. And of course, little Dmitri whose whole life changed with a little act of kindness. Your prompt got me thinking of them …  
**

**Merry Christmas y’all! I hope you enjoyed this little X-mas themed series!**

[Originally posted by stayclassysupernatural](https://tmblr.co/Z7K1Bn1_bdzV4)

 

“That is actually terrible.” The angry Cas was showing, the first incarnation he had shown Dean when they had had their first encounter. Raised eyebrow, blue eyes like raging ocean waves, a voice so deep it sent shivers to his spine, lips pressed together in anger, ready to strike, ready to fight.

“But I thought you would like it.” Dean shrugged, he tried hard to not show his feelings. “We give each other presents at Christmas, you know. I mean, sure, you know. You were there like … the _first_ ever Christmas there was, weren’t you?”

Cas rolled his eyes, laid his plaid shirt down and then his expression started to soften. “Yes, I get the human tradition reminiscent of the gifts from the three astrologers.” He sighed. “But a plaid shirt? Dean?”

“What? You already got that one?”

Sam cleared his throat. In order to have something to do he cleaned up the wrapping papers. “Erm … Someone wants some more mulled wine? I surely do.”, he turned to the angel. “It’s okay, Cas. There’s still the exchange voucher. You can bring it back and take a … white shirt instead.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, man”, Dean spit out, not really aggressive, but pissy.

“Yeah … okay.” Castiel closed his eyes.

“I think, what my father wants to say is …” Jack shyly threw in. He had been silent until now, sat cross-legged on the floor and just had observed the whole Christmas family drama unfold, but Dean cut him before he could finish his sentence: “Oh, you know your _father_ so well! What! You think you know him better than I, his long-term partner or what?”

“Dean!”, said Cas and Sam simultaneously. Yes, Dean may be a bit drunk but really? Or was it so unthankful of Cas, calling Dean’s gift terrible. How many hours must he have been spending in the market, getting just the right plaid shirt for Cas. Of course it was blue.

“I sense he is too malcontent to speak now. But exchanging worldly and material possessions on the day of our selfless saviour is a kind of perversion or blasphemy for us.”

“Oh …” Dean hummed and lay back. Cas just scoffed.

“Dean, don’t get him wrong”, Jack continued to speak, “he likes your present very much. But let me show you an example. You remember that little boy at the store when you were shopping with me? He was standing in the toy section with wide eyes staring at a LEGO millenium falcon and   
his mother was staying behind him and staring at the toy, too, tears in her eyes. She so wanted to buy this but she couldn’t afford it. She actually struggled to pay her next rent and she panicked inside thinking of the next meal they should get.“

“I don’t remember them”, Dean said with a low voice.

“Of course you don’t”, snapped Cas and Sam panted hastily: “Hey, hey, hey! Easy, easy!”

“Well, if you just had given the mother some money and had told Castiel this story. That would have been the best Christmas present ever.”

“What? That would be all? Just telling you the story and you would be satisfied?” Dean’s eyes were pinned on Cas, they softened, they glistened. Oh my God, how much love now shone in them!

“Kind of.” Cas’ sad eyes looked through his eyelashes at Dean. “This boy has no presents at all right now and we all got like three or four from you and Dean.”

A silence was placed over the four of them, over the little patchwork Winchester-family. They all knew how it felt like being alone and having nothing on a special day.

Sam was the first to speak again: “Dean.”

“Well, I guess”, Dean looked up from his dreamy stare and smiled at Cas, “Walmart’s still open at this hour. If we hurry up …”

And Castiel smiled back at him.

They made the day of that little kid. They made his mother cry in happiness. And finally when they were on their way back to the bunker, they passed the window of an old white-haired woman who was just known in Lawrence as the Kansas witch for always being alone, always sitting at the window in her chair, always set the table for two. For her and her long dead husband who was killed at some war. They spent two hours with her and ate her tasty Christmas turkey with mashed potatoes and crispy sweet potatoes. And when they had a beer at a bar they helped the employees out so they could go home earlier.

And now, they sat in the empty bar, the last guests were gone and they had to close the establishment. Sam was, with the help of Jack, cleaning the glasses, tidying up. And Sam and Dean were putting the chairs up the tables.

“So, Cas, was this more of your taste? Random acts of kindness? Cause you know I’m tired like fuck playing the good ghosts of Christmas.”

“Yes, Dean, that was wonderful.”

Their hands touched accidentally and Dean wasted no time and took Cas’ in his.


End file.
